


Crossing The Line

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: They had crossed the line. Hell, the line had not only been crossed, they had erased it. But he would deal with that little detail later, what was more important now was the silent man who was lying beside him, staring up at the ceiling.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Crossing The Line

They had crossed the line. Hell, the line had not only been crossed, they had erased it. But he would deal with that little detail later, what was more important now was the silent man who was lying beside him, staring up at the ceiling.

Did he regret what they had just done? Hell NO! He wanted to take Danny in his arms again, to draw him close, to tell him he much he loved him and make love to him again. But his heart sunk after a quick side-ward glance at his friend warned him that maybe Danny did, and for the first time in his life, Steve McGarrett was uncertain of just what to say or what to do.

“Steve…”

The soft behest of his name caught him by surprise and he rolled over to find Danny watching him. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a hint of apprehension… or was it fear… in Danny’s blue eyes.

“Let me talk,” Danny softly ordered before Steve was able to utter a word. Steve nodded woodenly, fearful of Danno’s reaction to what they had just done, as Danny sat up in the bed and nervously ran his hand over his hair. “I... I have never…never done what we just did…with another man,” Danny rushed on, blushing as he stumbled nervously over his words. “I …um…I have only ever made love to women. I have never wanted to or even thought about making love with another man ….” His blush deepened as he fell quiet and looked away. 

“Danny?” Steve asked hesitantly, his heart beating hard in his chest at the uncertainty of just what Danny was trying to say.

“That was…umm... that was until I met you,” Danny rushed on before he took a deep breath and looked back at Steve as he softly admitted, “I …I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you.”

“I love you too, Danny Williams, with all my heart.” Steve whispered as he pulled Danny into an embrace, kissing him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an original Five-O story where Kono was a guy but it works so well for our guys in the fandom- so I hope you enjoyed it. :D


End file.
